With rapid development of smart phone and mobile internet, ordinary smart phone cannot satisfy requirements of users any more. While hardware configurations of cell phone are better and better, and internet speed is faster and faster, users have put forward more and more strict demands in enlarging screens of cell phones. Cell phones with large screen play an excellent role in improving user experience and visual effect, and possess obvious advantages particularly in business communication, playing games, reading novel, watching movies and the like.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating a known foldable cell phone which is unfolding for a certain degree; and FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram illustrating the known foldable cell phone which is unfolding for 180°. The cell phone illustrated by FIGS. 1a-1b includes an upper shell 1 and a lower shell 2 which are hinged through a spindle 3; and a flexible panel 5 disposed at folding inner surfaces of the upper shell 1 and the lower shell 2. During the upper shell 1 and the lower shell 2 are being folded, the flexible display panel 5 is folded along therewith; in this way, a size of the cell phone is convenient for the user to carry; When the upper shell 1 and the lower shell 2 are unfolded for 180°, the flexible display panel 5 is flattened so as to satisfy demand of user for larger screen.
The abovementioned, known foldable cell phone involves defects that, it is easy for the flexible panel 5 to be broken due to an excessive bending angle generated during the upper shell 1 and the lower shell 2 are being folded, which may affect serve life of the cell phone.